VENUS VS VIRUS 2
by sailorworld
Summary: Una vercion dspus del ultimo copitulo, es como su segunda temporada del anime, claro espero les guste dejen rewius, los persnajes no pertecen son de la autora, yo los us con fines de entrtener a los Fans de este anime, gracias.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí un fanfic de Venus VS virus, espero sea de su agrado los prsonajes no pertenecs, solo los uso con fines de entretener, gracias dejen REWIUS,

PROLOGO

Bueno este Fanfic es sobre el anime Venus Versus Virus después de la batalla Lucift murió, lo malo fue que en el mundo ya no existía Sumire Takanaha, luego de volver fue tanto el poder que uso Lucift en Sumire qu al volver en si solo recordaba su nombre y el nombre de Luchia, pero de ahí nada más, ya que Lucift le había borrad sus recuerdo para poder controlarla, al final diré más…

CAPITULO 1 El nuevo comienzo

Luchia Uso el poder de su ojo izquierdo para poder salvar a Sumire, pero con certeza no sabía el resultado total, Lilit y Sou¡shiro a Lucift para que dejara en paz a Sumire y Luchia. Luchia lo logro y…

Luchia: Sumire te encuentras bien

Lola: Luchia están bien.

Luchia: Sumire aun no despierta

Layla: Mucho tiempo

Luchia: Layla porque , dime que le hicieron a Sumire

Layla: No se mucho solamente que borro su existencia a sí que Sumire Takahana no existe, no se más.

Lola: Vayamos a casa Luchia

Luchia: Sumire, prometo cuidare de ti, eres…

Lola: Pues no que viene siendo Sumire?

Layla: Algo así entre la madre y hermana de Luchia.

En La tienda (casa- habitación de Sumire y Luchia)

Lola: Dime Layla porque aun tiene las marcas

Layla: No sé muy bien, pero creo que por que el cristal asido despertado.

Luchia: Sumire, perdón, por mi estas así ahora

Debido al agotamiento Sumire no despertaba, pero lo bueno es que estaba viva.

Lola: Luchia que haremos ahora

Luchia: Quedarnos aquí Lola, que aras Layla

Layla: Hacer lo que pidieron y vigilar a Sumire

Lola: Entonces el sabia que ocurrirá

Layla: Si, pero no pensó morir y mi deber estar con ella.

Luchia: Por mi puedes quedarte, mientras no le hagas daño a Sumire

Lola: Tus herida ya están vendadas Luchia

Luchia: Gracias Lola

ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SON MUY CORTOS EN REALIDAD


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 SUMIRE DESPIERTA PERO?

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde aquel momento y..

Sumire: Donde estoy (confundida)

Lola: Sumire

Sumire: Quien eres

Lola: No juegues

Layla: Deberías avisarle que ha despertado

Lola: Pero…

Layla: No le hare nada (Lola le avisa a Luchia y llegan rápido)

Luchia: Sumire, como te sientes?

Sumire: Donde estoy y quiénes son?

Lola: Al parecer solo recuerda su nombre.

Layla: Seria mejor que le hagas preguntas sencillas.

Luchia: Como te llamas

Sumire: Mi nombre.. me llamo Sumire

Luchia: Que mas recuerdas Sumire

Sumire: Solo un nombre..

Lola: Cual?

Sumire: Luchia, me dicen quien es

Luchia: Yo soy Luchia

Sumire: De donde te conozco

Luchia: Pues…

Lola: Es tú hermana (gritando de repente)

Luchia: Lola!

Layla: Pues viene siéndolo y dado que no recuerda nada sería mejor (Susurra)

Luchia: De acuerdo, pero y si recuerda algo.

Layla: Lo dudo si borro toda su existencia, pudo haber borrado su memoria y solo a ver le dejado su nombre y el tuyo ara que te atacara.

Luchia: De acuerdo

Sumire: Eres mi hermana?

Luchia: Si Sumire, eres mi hermana menor, te iré diciendo todo poco a poco, de acuerdo?

Sumire: Ok

Lola: Ahora descansa Sumire (las 3 salen de su habitación)


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 DANDOLE RECUERDOS A SUMIRE

Layla: Seria mejor que hagan fotos

Lola: Yo las are, editare, Sumire tenía un álbum y con algunas fotos de Luchia

Luchia: De acuerdo, le diremos que murieron cuando estábamos pequeñas y Nahashi nos crio

Lola: De acuerdo Luchia, solo lo pondré en una foto junto a tu madre

Layla: Y que más cosas le dirán a Sumire, y aunque les hará preguntas

Luchia: Ya veremos luego.

-Habitación de Sumire y Luchia-

Sumire No entiendo nada, y tengo recuerdos muy borrosos

-Sala-

Lola: Que sucederá si recuerda

Luchia: Le explicaremos

Layla: No sabemos cuánto tiempo tarde y tampoco existió Sumire Takahana, aparte viendo siendo la hermana menor de Luchia

Lola: No entiendo, aunque tenga el fragmento de Lilit, ella es hija de otra familia

Layla: Pero ahora para su familia nunca existió Sumire

Luchia; Yo siempre he querido mucho a Sumire como una hermana así que no hay problema, pero dime Layla, los virus seguirán.

Layla: No lo se

Luchia: Lola encárgate de todo porfavor, igual y Sumire deberá ir a clases así que hay que hacer documentos

Lola: De acuerdo Luchia

Layla: Iré con Sumire

Luchia: Yo me quedare ayudar a Lola

-Habitación de Sumire-

Layla: Como sigues Sumire

Sumire; Bien, un poco confundida

Layla: Sumire dime de verdad no recuerdas nada

Sumire: Son borrosos mis recuerdos

Layla: Ya veo Sumire puedes acordarte de algún detalle

Sumire: No los tengo claros perdón (con tristeza)

Layla: De acuerdo descansa

Sumire: Espera, hay algo que recuerdo

Layla: QUE!

Sumire; No sé si es importante, pero recuerdo estar molesta y después de eso, recuerdo el nombre de Lilit,

Layla: Ya veo, no no es irrelevante, pero descansa Sumire (un poco desconcertada)

Sumire: De acuerdo (sale Layla)

-Sala -

Layla: No hagan las fotos

Luchia: Porque?

Layla: Sumire, puede recordar en cualquier momento, recuerda 2 cosas la primera a verse enfadado y la segunda el nombre de Lilit

Luchia: Enfadada a de estar, eso fue lo que…

Lola: No te preocupes Luchia, pero porque el nombre de Lilit?

Layla: Porque fue como Lucift la llamo en 2 ocasiones

Luchia: Ya veo, pero igual has lo planeado Lola

Lola: Ok

**Espero sea de su agrado dejen rewius**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí el cuarto capitulo de esta historia que tanto recuerda sumire dejen rewius.**

CAPITULO 4 QUE TANTO RECUERDAS SUMIRE?

Había pasado casi un mes y habían hecho unos cuantos recuerdo para Sumire, para que pudiera tener una vida normal, no habían Virus y Sumire asistía a una escuela privada, debido a que Luchia le preocupaba y la quería como su hermana, pero ella tenían planeado hablar con Sumire en cuanto recordara.

Habitación de Sumire (entra Luchia)

Luchia: Sumire, que haces?

Sumire: Mi tarea, pero ahorita subo ayudarte con la tienda hermana

Luchia: No hay problema debes estudiar mucho Sumire,

Sumire: De acuerdo Lola y Layla me ayudan con lo que no entiendo.

Luchia: Si ya se iré a atender la tienda

Sumire: De acuerdo

Tienda

Lola: Como sigue Sumire les ha dicho algo

Layla: No y en la escuela se aísla de las demás chicas, aunque hay varias que intentan hablar con ella

Luchia: Ya veo sabes la razón Layla

Layla: Bueno no se mucho, pero según una de ellas comento que cuando intenta hablar con Sumire, ella suele decir si o no, bien y gracias y las evita.

Luchia: Entonces a de ser la razón por la cual me mandaron a llamar

Lola: En la escuela saben que su hermana se hace cargo de ella, así que no es de extrañarse , pero por qué.

Lo que ellas no se habían dado cuenta es que Sumire se había escapado de su habitación y se había ido al parque

Luchia: Debo hablar con Sumire

Lola: Iré por ella

Luchia: No por ahora déjala está haciendo su tarea

Lola: De acuerdo luchia

Parque

Sumire: Se que lo hacen por mi bien y por que no recordaba, pero no quiero ni acordarme de lo que recuerdo, perdón Luchia, Lola y Layla es mejor que me vaya, yo ni puedo entender porque, aunque no hubiera querido de todas maneras estaba destinada a empezar a ver aquellas cosas llamadas Virus

Casa de Nahashi

Layla: Les aviso que ella no esta en su habitación

Luchia: Pero si… como?

Lola: Hay que encontrarla

Layla: Esta en aquel parque, donde conoció a ese chico

Luchia: Vamos por ella

En el parque

Sumire: Perdón por no decir nada

Estaba a punto de irse cuando?

Luchia: Sumire!

Sumire: que hago, mejor me voy

Corrió para huir pero fue atrapada por Lola y Layla

Sumire: Suéltenme por favor

Lola: Que sucede Sumire

Luchia: Sumire dime porque huyes de mi

Sumire: Yo… solo quería salir de casa

Luchia: Sumire nos hubieras dicho

Sumire: Pero es que cuando salimos siempre me acompaña Lola o Layla, y quería salir sola

Layla: Sumire entiende después de ese desmayo repentino de la vez pasada

Sumire: Pero…

Luchia: Vamos a casa Sumire

Sumire; Esta bien (algo extraña)

Ya en la casa

Luchia: Sumire ve a tu habitación

Layla: Iré con ella

Luchia: De acuerdo, Lola ayúdame con las cosas de la tienda

Lola: Si Luchia

Habitación de Sumire y Luchia

Layla: Dime la verdad Sumire, eso que dijiste no fue la razón, la verdadera razón fue otra dime

Sumire: Yo, tuve recuerdos, el día que Salí sola y me desmaye fue porque tuve recuerdos

Layla: Sumire te ha vuelto a pasar

Sumire: Si 2 ocasiones en la escuela, pero dije que invente excusas, y últimamente mientras duermo

Layla: dime hace cuanto

Sumire: desde hace varios días, ya casi una semana, por eso yo…

Layla: Intentabas huir cierto

Sumire: Si, por que yo…

Layla: Lo sabes cierto lo de Luchia y todo

Sumire: No todo

Layla: Debes decirles Sumire

Sumire: Pero yo no quiero hacer sentir mal a Luchia y Lola

Layla: Pero al huir, ibas a preocuparlas y hacerlas sentir muy mal

Sumire: De acuerdo, se los diré en la cena

Layla: Bien, y tranquila,

Ya era de noche, durante la cena

Luchia: Sumire, no vuelvas a escaparte así de casa, de acuerdo

Lola: Si Sumire nos tenias preocupadas

Sumire: Yo lo siento, y lamento mentirles

Lola: A que te refieres Sumire

Sumire: Lo que dije no era verdad, yo intentaba huir

Luchia: Sumire, porque, (algo molesta y preocupada),

Layla: Dejen que hable.

Sumire: Yo… yo el día que me desmaye fue porque tuve muchos recuerdos y me sucedió en 2 ocasiones en la escuela, y en algunas ocasiones mientras duermo

Luchia: Sumire, dime que es lo que recuerdas, acaso todo.

Sumire: Se que no soy tu hermana, recuerdo 2 nombres Nene y Riku no me acuerdo dl apellido, también recuerdo algo de unos virus, tres caras medio borrosas, a mi misma siendo agresiva matando a esas cosas llamadas virus, recuerdo a sushiro, yo lo… mate, pero mis ojos era de otro color, recuerdo a unos tipos que controlaban 2 de los 4 elementos, y recuerdo a ver ido a otra escuela, Recuerdo 2 nombre uno llamado Lucift y Lilit, pero no recuerdo los rostros, de eso no recuerdo más que esas luchas y a mi matando a esos virus.

Lola: Sumire….

Luchia: Porque no me lo dijiste antes Sumire, yo te habría explicado

Sumire: Porque al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero luego de verlo varias veces me di cuenta que no lo eran, pero no entiendo porque me dieron esos recuerdos.


End file.
